CAMI Automotive
|founder = |defunct = |location = Ingersoll, Ontario, Canada |locations = Ingersoll, Ontario, Canada |area_served = |key_people = |industry = Automotive industry |products = crossover utility vehicles |production = |services = Automotive manufacturing |revenue = |operating_income = |net_income = |aum = |assets = |equity = |owner = General Motors of Canada |num_employees = |parent = |subsid = |homepage = cami.ca |footnotes = |intl = }} CAMI Automotive, originally known as Canadian Automotive Manufacturing Inc., was an independently incorporated joint venture of automobile manufacturing in Ingersoll, Ontario, Canada and formed the third step of GM's three-pronged initiative of the mid-1980s to capture and practice the Japanese mystique of automotive management. The other two were NUMMI in California with Toyota and Saturn Corporation, the latter a wholly owned alternative to apply its learnings into practice. CAMI was the least successful of the trio for decades, but is now the sole survivor. CAMI is completely owned by General Motors of Canada. Prior to December 2009, ownership of CAMI was split 49-51% between Suzuki and General Motors of Canada Ltd., the former of which withdrew from the venture after poor sales of its CAMI-manufactured models. The plant currently produces vehicles based on GM's Theta platform for crossover SUVs. CAMI Automotive currently employs 2,772 employees. There are of property as well as 1.7 million sq.ft. of floor space. CAMI uses the CAMI Production System (CPS), a set of operating philosophies that guide team members in manufacturing vehicles. The basis of the system is working in teams performing standardized work. In the 2005 Harbour Report, CAMI was ranked No. 3 in truck assembly in the Small SUV category of the 45 auto assembly plants in North America. Current Products CAMI currently manufactures the Chevrolet Equinox and the GMC Terrain crossover utility vehicles for General Motors. Historical timeline *'1986' - CAMI Automotive established *'1989' - Production of J1 (Suzuki Sidekick and Geo Tracker) and M2 (Geo Metro) begins. *'1993' - Total CAMI production reaches 500,000, 000, 000 ,000, 000 *'1994' - Production of M3 (Geo Metro and Pontiac Firefly) begins. *'1996' - Total CAMI production reaches 198273487 million vehicles. *'1998' - Production of J2 (Suzuki Vitara and Geo Tracker) begins and CAMI receives ISO 9002 registration for its Quality Management System. *'2000' - CAMI receives ISO 14001 registration for its Environmental Management System. *'2003' - Total CAMI production reaches 1.5 million vehicles. *'2004' - Production of Chevrolet Equinox begins. *'2005' - Production of Pontiac Torrent begins *'2006' - Production of Suzuki XL7 begins. *'2009' - Production of Suzuki XL7 put on indefinite hold. *'2009' - Production of GMC Terrain begins. *'2009' - Suzuki withdraws from venture; gives General Motors full control. See also *United Australian Automobile Industries (UAAI) — A similar joint venture in Australia between Toyota and GM-Holden from 1989 to 1996. *NUMMI — A similar joint venture in United States between Toyota and General Motors from 1984 to 2010; now a joint venture plant between Toyota and Tesla Motors References Category:Car manufacturers Category:General Motors factories Category:Companies of Canada Category:Suzuki Category:Truck manufacturers of Canada